Waning
by katje13
Summary: What if Vicky killed Charlie? If Renee decided Bella would be better living in Miami? BellaEdward OBLIGATORY DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN IT, Stephenie Meyer does.
1. Charlie

Author's note: I'm just trying this whole fanfiction thing out. I'm not sure how good I am or anything yet, so brutally honest, but sensible comments are appreciated.

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and all the characters therein. I only claim the story line.

Summary: What would happen if Charlie died?

Waning

1

I was trying to pay attention to Mr. Basch. Really, I was. But my thoughts kept turning back to Edward and his "family." I couldn't even fathom trying to actually understand the complex Algebraic equations being written on the old chalk board.

I sighed, wondering what was in store for me tomorrow.Edward and Emmett weren't in school today; they were hunting, in preperation of whatever they were planning tomorrow. Conversely, Jasper and the female vampire population (excluding Esme) were here. They took yesterday off to hunt, both to not raise suspicions of the townspeople, and so someone is alwas here to watch me, what with Victoria on the loose.

Imagine my surprise, therefore, when Edward walked into my classroom uncharacteristically somber.

"Mr. Basch?" he mumbled silkily. "May I speak to Isabella Cullen outside? I have a pass from the office..."

The teacher looked at him suspiciously, but, after examining the pass, nodded to him.

"Bella?" His eyes were clouded, and still black. He hadn't hunted?

"Edward, what-"

"Shh. Bella, I need to talk to you."

"Victoria?"

He silenced me with a look, and, grabbing my arm, led me out of the room.He didn't talk, and I was too afraid to ask anything, until we were in the fresh air.

"Bella."

"What is it, Edward?"

"Charlie."

I felt the world tilt, my balance shift, and Edward catch me. The one word, spoken in his irresistably smooth voice, brought the world as I knew it crashing down around me, and though I wasn't sure what exactly happened, I was sure that the ending did not involve puppies and lollipops.

"We're not sure it was Victoria, but it was definitely a vampire, and one that didn't want to be found out by humans.I came as quick as I could; I wanted to tell you before someone else could. Carlisle called me from the hospital..."

I wasn't sure how I got there, but I found myself in the Volvo, leaning my head against the cool glass of the passenger-side window and concentrating on not breaking down.

Edward opened my door, and helped unbuckle the seat belt and pull me out of the car.

"We're here? Already?"

"Already." He confirmed.

"You drive too fast, you know."

He shot me a look.

"You do." I insisted.

"I do. I'm not entirely sure now is the time to talk about my driving expertise."

"Or lack thereof." I pointed out.

"Bella..."

"Yes?" We were walking up the short set of stairs leading to the main entryway, and I stumbled, Edward catching me more out of habit than anything.

"Your dad is in room 214. They aren't supposed to let anyone see them being prepared for the morgue, but-"

"That's a funny word, morgue. And tongue. Who decided to add the 'ue'?"

"Bella, stop."

"And that whole 'i before e' thing is utter ludicrous..."

"Bella! Stop. Darling, your dad is...dead... and you're pondering the finer points of the American language."

"'Dead' sounds so...final..."

"It _is_ Bella, understand this."

"I don't understand it, though. I saw him this morning, and he was laughing about Harry Clearwater's hijinks. Now he's supposed to be just... gone... and I don't understand it, and I can't understand it."

"Bella, sweetie..."

He sat in a hard plastic waiting room chair and leaned me against him.I welcomed his cool touch, hoping it would help clear my thoughts so I would stop babbling like an idiot. Instead, it helped my imagination create different scenarios.

I wake up in Trig with drool trickling down my chin, and am embarrassed, but Charlie's alive.

I walk in to the hospital room, and Dad's sitting there, attatched to a bunch of machines, but alive.

"My daddy's dead..." I say aloud, feeling the way the words form my mouth. "Dead. Dead. Dead."

"Bella, shh..."

I looked around the room, and saw a few people looking sadly at me.

"I need to call Renee..." I decide, trying to avoid Edward's eyes. "I need to tell her, and she'll fly out, and-"

"Bella, you can't. Victoria did this, and she's still here. If your mom flies up... we can't know she'll be safe. We can only do so much, Bells," The use of my father's nickname for me brought tears to my eyes, finally and unwelcome.


	2. The Funeral

2

I can't really remember the next day. Or the one after that, for that matter.I vaguely recall random moments; Carlisle calling the school to get me excused; Alice and Esme telling me how sorry they were, obviously upset; Alice and even Rosalie fussing over my appearance for the funeral; Edward holding me multiple times as I sobbed violently. Edward was there throughout it all, though, that much I'm sure of. He felt guilty for not stopping it. Alice, moreso than Edward, was sulking around the house, guilt-ridden, wondering why she hadn't seen it.

I stayed at the Cullens'/Hales' house, with the siblings running back to my house or the store almost enthusiastically if I needed anything.

The funeral was dreary. I couldn't convince myself that it was my father in that gaudily carved box. He would never have chose that. I don't know why whoever had chosen was intent on his torture. I was angry at them, whoever they were. It was a closed-casket, due to "the exreme state of the corpse", according to the minister. The word corpse angered me even more. THat was my father, goddamnit, dead or not, he deserved to at least be addressed appropriately.

I sat dully through the eulogies given by friends of his, other members of the squad.I tried not to listen. I was really sick of the past tense being used. I felt like screaming every time someone said the word "was", and Edward, feeling me tense, would move in closer and put his arm around me.

Almost guiltily, I welcomed his attention. It didn't really make sense for me to be close to someone at a time like this. I knew there was no chance I could push him away, though; I knew he was my anchor. Without Edward by my side calming me, I would have done something stupid. At one point, when the minister was talking about God needing another angel or some ludicrous thing told to the ignorant, I very nearly jumped out of my seat regardless of the tightening grip of stone on my hand.

"Why is there a minister here anyway?" I whispered to him angrily, tears burning my eyes. "That doesn't make any sense."

"It's custom, a tradition, Bella."

"He wasn't even religious. He went fishing every sunday, maybe we should've had a freaking fish say a few words."

"Bella..." I didn't think I'd ever seen him so... helpless. There was absolutely nothing he could do, nothing more than he already had.

"I know. It's just... I don't know."

"I do." He wrapped his arm around my shoulder, his other hadn still gripping my own.

"I don't blame you. Or Alice. Or anybody whose name doesn't start with a 'V' and end with an 'Ictoria'." I sniffled and pressed my head onto his shoulder, drowning out the monotonous minister.

Next Day

"Renee will be here in a week. She called your house, and panicked when no one answered. She managed to get ahold of the police station, who contacted Carlisle, thinking him better suited to... break the news..." Edward brought up the next day, when I was sitting on the sofa, staring at the place where the legs of the piano met the floor.

"She can't!" I protested, looking up. "You said so yourself, Edward, she can't. Victoria's obviously got something planned, and there's no way she'll let anyone follow her around all the time." I lowered my voice. "I can't lose her too."

"We'll only watch over her for a few days-"

"What? Edward, you can't honestly-"

"She's only staying for a few days."

I couldn't believe him; no way would my mother even think about letting me be here.

"She's pretty... well, pissed." Edward added. "You didn't call her right away. She's coming to take you to Florida."

I was almost positive my heart had stopped beating."What? You can't let her take me. I can't leave everything behind. I can't leave you..." I trailed off, knowing my priorities were probably so far from where they should be. Edward was looking at me like I was insane.

"You can't think I'd let you leave me Bella. I'm with you as long as you'll have me, you know this."

"But-" I interjected, only to be quieted by his freezing fingers covering my mouth.

"We're going to go with you. All of us. I don't know how we'll... but all that matters is we keep you safe."

"All of you? Why are you all going? Will it really take all of you to take her down?"

"I'm not leaving you. Emmett wants to come, Rosalie's excited by the prospect of a vacation, and Alice wouldn't dream of missing it. Also, her visions may come in handy. Of course, Jasper's coming with Alice."

"Carlisle and Esme? Carlisle has a job. And, what if she attacks in Forks?" 

"Carlisle's got a few sick days piled up. He won't miss it. Also, having a doctor at hand, especially one as skilled as him, with you couldn't hurt. Esme adores you, and the dogs can take care of the civilians. Everything's already planned out, kind of."

I didn't say anything, standing up to hug Edward tightly. It was hard to believe I could have so much love for one person.


	3. Renee

A/N: Kind of a belated thanks for KKSJ for reviewing the first chapter. And a thanks to epona04 for reviewing. Thanks SO MUCH. I was all excited, and... well, anyway, on with the story!

3

I had to go home. To Charlie's (Dad's, I reminded myself firmly) home. I was supposed to meet Renee there. She obviously would have a hard enough time dealing with everything, without knowing I was staying at my boyfriend's house.

The house seemed so...empty. No one had been there, and the heater hadn't been on, and no one had cleaned Dad's dishes, the ones he had left in the sink. I picked up his fork to start cleaning, but I had to put it back down again.

_He ate off of this. He didn't even finish his ziti._ He must've gotten called out in the middle of dinner.

_He died hungry!_ My mind screamed at me. Died. I shouldn't have even thought that word. It still didn't sound right, but there it was. It kept showing up. _I shouldn't have to deal with this!_ But I did have to. I slid my back down the counter, settling on the floor. I had to concentrate very hard on my breathing in order to not succumb to hysterics.

"Bella, is there anything I can do?" Edward asked silkenly from somewhere above me.

I shook my head, then thought of something. "The dishes."

I could almost see the confused look he was giving me. I didn't even open my eyes; I pointed to the table, the sticky pasta and spoiled cheese lounging on the plate of congealed tomatoe sauce. Edward whispered my name, but I heard the water running as he scrubbed the plate.

I hadn't asked the specifics of what had happened with Charlie; Edward had offered them, as had Carlisle, but I didn't want to hear the morbid details.The extent of what I knew was limited, but had been replaying over and over in my head, things that could've happened differently, ways he could have been saved. I knew there was nothing different I could have done, nothing different anyone could've done. Not even Edward.

He had explained how it was probably not a good idea to be here when Renee got here, but he promised to stay close. I had no idea if or how he was going to explain his family's presence in Florida; I had been thankfully left out of that discussion.

I was jolted out of my stupor when the door slammed open. I looked to Edward, but he was already gone, the dishes sitting neatly on the towel to dry. I pulled myself up, using the frame of the door for support. I swallowed hard, moving to the living room, where I could hear Renee calling my name frantically and angrily.

"Mom?" I called, feeling the sudden need to see her. Her voice made me feel like a child.

"Isabella!" the use of my full name didn't even bother me. "Baby!" Her face was contorted into a mixture of pain and a sort of livid fear that was hard to put a name to.

I ran to her and threw my arms around her, squeezing her tightly. I noticed that both of our eyes were moist, which surprised me. How many tears can one girl shed? I feel like the past year, let alone the past week, would've dried me out. I would surely be dehydrated.

"Baby! I'm so sorry! I don- Why didn't you call me?" she interrupted herself, typical of my mother.

"I don't know, Mom, I just... there was a lot going on..."

"Were you all by yourself? Please tell me someone was here."

I was unsure if I should talk about Edward. THis was my first time losing a dad. Were you supposed to talk about your boyfriend at a time like this?

"Not the whole time. I spent a little time at Edward's house. You remember Edward?"

"The crush?"

"Uh, yeah. Mom, I don't wan-"

"Did you do anything, Bella?"

"Mom!" I exclaimed in disgust. "I... my dad is, is dead, and you're asking me about my sex life?" I couldn't believe her. Her expression, however, made me add, "Or, lack thereof? I... he's my boyfriend. I needed someone, I couldn't be alone, you said so yourself." 

She glared at me. My mother_ glared _at me.

"Mom, I am-" But I didn't get to finish telling my mom that I was a responsible adult, because someone knocked at the door.

I whirled around, pulling the door open harder than was necessary and nearly falling over in my frustration.

"Bella." Edward stood there, looking solemn.

"You!" My mother screamed from behind me. "If you took advantage of my daughter in any way..."

"I can assure you, Renee, I didn't."

"We are _not_ on a first name basis, young man."

Edward's face was calm as he replied. "I wasn't sure what your last was. I need to take your daughter back to my house. She left a few things I think she'd like back."

"You'll not be taking Bella anywhere near your house right now."

"Maybe now's not the time, Edward." I resistedtthe urge to call him some pet name. He was persistant, though, eventually convincing my mother to let me go as long as she could drive. Apparently, as long as she was outside in the car, nothing bad could happen to us.


	4. Meet the Cullens

A/N: Someone suggested I write in Edward's POV. I think I'll give it a try next chapter, since I can't find a good transition.

4

Walking into the house, I noticed the suitcases piled at the foot of the stairs first. There was a mountain of them, likely mostly Alice and Rosalie's doing.

"Road trip!" I heard from behind me. I turned around and saw Emmett, clothed in Bahama shorts and a Hawaiian shirt. I was honestly surprised there wasn't suntan lotion smeared on his nose. I supressed a giggle at this image of him, wondering again their explanation for their travelling, especially with Renee as livid as she presently was.

"Emmett..." Edward grumbled in exasperation, standing at my side. I saw him pinch the bridge of his nose from the corner of my eye. I assumed he had been trying to talk Emmett out of being so care-free all day. It didn't bother me at all; I liked things being vaguely normal. And besides, that's just the way Emmett is.

"Edward..." I whispered. "It's okay." Then, in a slightly louder voice, "What are we telling Renee and Phil?"

"We're going on vacation. We're going to visit relatives in Miami. We're 'leaving' now, though we'll be here until you leave in a few days; I imagine Renee will want to chastise you for not calling." Edward explained.

I grumbled in response, and Renee started honking the horn. "What did I come here to get?"

Alice came slowly down the stairs, looking nervous. It was so unlike her; even right after... the funeral... she was still energetic, though more secretive about it. She pushed a small bag toward me. I began to ask what was wrong, but someone began beating on the door.

"Bella? Are you coming back out? Do I have to beat down this door and come get you? Are you having an orgy? I swear to God, if I smell alcohol on your breath, young lady..."

Edward growled deeply, glaring at the door for all he was worth. I sighed.

"She's means well, really she does. She's... shaken up, is all. Yeah, Mom!" I yelled.

"We could shake her up some more," Emmett suggested, grinning good-naturedly.

"And have Phil, and probably most of Florida come after you? I'm surprised the FBI isn't here already..." I grumbled. Edward kissed my cheek briefly, pushing me to the door.

"I'll see you later tonight..." he whispered.

I walked out the door, nearly running into Renee, who was busying herself trying to look through the window. She glanced at the small-ish bag in my hand.

"That's all you needed?" she asked skeptically.

"They're going on vacation. In Florida, for spring break. They're leaving tonight, and I wanted to get it before they left.

"What a coincidence! THey're going to Florida the same time you are!" she claimed with an all-knowing smirk.

"They've been planning thiss for months, Mom, "I lied easily, but was interrupted by the door flinging open.

Emmett came strolling out, with Rosalie scantily clad on his arm. I noticed with ammusement that he had indeed smeared suntan lotion on his nose.

"Hey, Mrs... Bella's mom!" He grinned, holding out his hand. Renee shook it, looking at the inch or so of flesh where her shorts ended and her top began, which seemed to shrink as she noticed my mom's disapproving expression. That was unlike Rosalie...

Alice followed, in a cute sundress, which my mom seemed to approve of, Jasper tailing in long shorts and a tanktop. I noticed with dusgust my mom ogling him, and Jasper got a peculiar look on his face, and moved quickly to the car, leaving Alice to chase after him. Next out were Edward and Carlisle, lugging bags that Emmett and Jasper hadn't been able to carry, then Esme.

Edward jogged up to me, kissing me on the cheek, assuring me that he'd see me later. They piled into their repective cars, and took off. I wondered briefly where they were actually going before Renee dragged me to her car.


	5. Edward

5

EDWARD's POV

We all piled into the cars, waiting for Bella and her mom to leave before we got back out, going back into the house. We could leave the same time as they did and get there first; also, this way we could keep an eye on them.

I watched them head off before turning and walking into the house.

_Bitch. What was her _problem,_ anyway? _Rosalie's vengeful thoughts rang through my head.

I resisted the urge to explain that her ex husband and the father of her daughter just died, mostly because I wasn't entirely sure that she didn't always act like this. I made sure to shoot her a decent frown, though, to prove I didn't approve.

Alice was still concerned for Bella's well-being, obviously sure Renee wouldn't help. I prayed she hadn't had a vision, that it was just a sort of friendly worry. Unfortunately, her thoughts were turned to a list of things she was packing, specifically making sure she didn't forget Rosalie's hairbrush. I understood all too well her intentions; Rosalie would forget it, and Alice would save the day. Maybe it would make Rose more civil. She and Alice had been sort of going at it since a comment she had made pertaining to Bella's mom. I didn't barge in on it; Rose was getting enough grief from Alice for it.

I sank into the couch, waiting. It seemed the worst part of eternal life was the waiting. And the boredom, the monotony. Until I found Bella, of course.

_Edward, what are you waiting for?_

I turned to Carlisle, standing directly above me.

"I want to wait for Bella to storm off to her room. I figure, the less contact between Renee and I, the better. I want her to like me."

"I understand." He always did. "If she likes you, it'll be easier for you to whisk her daughter away." He smiled.

I thought about glaring him, but realised that that was exactly why I wanted her to like me. It would be easier for Bella if her mom were to like me... however things turned out. I didn't want to think about this.

_Edward! Fifteen minutes!_ Alice's thoughts, loud and clear.

"Got it." I murmered. Then, "Excuse me. I've got to go see a girl." I smiled at him, standing and walking out to the Volvo.

I started it up, loving the purring of the engine. It was a good car, but I'd willingly blow it up if it made Bella okay. She's not. I know she's not. For God's sake, her father just died. _It probably hasn't even registered yet. _I frowned, putting the car in drive. _When it does, there will be hell to pay. I should've known, watched him a little more closely. This is all it takes. When it hits her, the mortality of it all, she's going to push even harder. And what will I say?_

I pulled onto her street, sliding effortlessly into an empty parking spot down the street. No need to ruffle Renee. _What would she think if she knew her daughter wanted...this._ And back to your regularly scheduled brooding..._ How am I supposed to explain that all her hopes and dreams are stupid? I've kind of overused the whole 'fear for your soul' excuse, true as it is. And it is true._

Looking for a way to distract myself, I listened in. Yes.Sue me.

"I think you should stay away from that boy." I rolled my eyes.

"So you say for the thousandth time. I hear you. I don't agree in the least bit, but I hear." my Bella replied, exasperated.

"It would be better for you if you just forgot him. You're coming to Florida with Phil and I anyway."

"The Cullens will be there."

"For how long? And don't think You'll even be seeing him, if I can help it."

"

I growled lowly. I didn't like the way she was talking to her own daughter.

"It's for your own good, honey."

"Mom, I think I know what I'm talking about. I know myself just a little better han you-"

"I gave birth to you!"

There was a brief silence, then Bella's soft footsteps retreated to the stairs, then up them to her room. I sighed, climbing smoothly up the tree to perch at her window.

She was facing away from me, grumbling under her breath, her fists clenched. I smiled. I could think about souls and the future at another time. Right now, I had to convince her that Bella herself was the only thing that could keep me away. I'd learned my lesson before. No third party interference. At all. I pulled myself through the window, perching on the bed opposite her.

"Bella?" I whispered.


	6. Jake

6

A/N Sorry for a lack of new chapters, my few but (hopefully)

loyal fans. It's been one of those weeks; the kind where everything

seems horrible and you just want to lay down and instead get fired from

your job and get yelled at for not cleaning your room. Sigh. I'm over

it.

I don't want this to be too confusing, but I may switch to Edward POV a

couple more times. Also, he only says 'Bella' once. It's my way of

connecting the two chapters. Creative liscense beng weilded, on with

the show.

"Bella?" Though I'd know that voice anywhere, it surprised me, and I wiped the angry tears from my cheeks.

"She's so... "

"Unreasonable?" He offered, sitting next to me on the bed.

"Yeah, that." I muttered.

"She's prepared to fight tooth and nail," he cautioned.

"With you?"

"With anyone standing in her way. I know where you got your stubbornness."

"I think you could take her." I added at his frown.

As I'd thought, he flashed a lopsided grin before composing himself again.

"I don't know," He said, "she seems pretty tough."

"You don't even know." I sighed and leaned against his shoulder, and he wrapped an arm around me.

"I can read her mind." he reminded me.

"But you haven't lived with her."

"This is true. I had to live with Rosalie. Far longer than you with your mom. Does that count?"

I sighed, knowing he had a point.

Next morning

I yawned, stretched, and hit Edward in the face.

"Good morning to you, too," he whispered.

I grimaced. "I'm sorry. I forgot-"

He rolled his eyes theatrically. "Ouch." He pressed my hand to

his face, and I stilled for a moment, basking.

"Isabella Marie Swan!" my mom yelled up to me, breaking our

silence for us. Before I could even grumble a reply, Edward kissed my

palm and disappeared, out the window, I presume.

My mom tapped lightly on th door before bursting in.

"Yeah, Mom?"

"You have to get up. We should start packing."

"I'm up."

"You're not _up_, you're _awake_. There's a difference."

I scowled at her. Morning people. There needs to be either less of them or more of them.

"Got it." I sat up and began my morning routine, showering, brushing my teeth. I was interupted during breakfast, however, when the phone rang.

"I'll get it." I offered, but Renee had already snatched the phone out of the cradle. I shrugged and returned to my cereal, half-listening.

"Who is _this_?" she asked.

I heard a low growl, and looked up to see Edward looking mournfully into the bowl in front of me, looking particularly anger at one flake floating aroung.

"You scared me half to death..."

"What happens if I do it twice?" he whispered.

"Huh?" my brain could not decipher his cryptic messages this early; Grumpy Bella reigns between the hours of five and nine AM most days.

"If I scare you half to death twice... what happens?"

"I get angry and slap your shoulder to little effect."

"Better than my face." He smiled, and I rolled my eyes.

"Hey... you growled, before, what was it about?"

Before he could reply, however, I hear Mom calling me. I turned my head back to Edward's seat, and he was gone.

I put my bowl in the sink and walked into the living room. Mom was still on the phone, a huge and slightly dreamy smile on her face.

"Who is it?" I asked, stifling a yawn and grabbing the reciever, wondering who had kept her occupied for so long.

"One of your friends. Jacob? He seems nice. Better than that Edward boy."

I could hear rumbling laughter on the other end of the line, and put the phone to my ear. Mom walked away, still smiling.

"Jacob..." I grumbled. "What do you need? Or were your plans to just seduce my mom? Honestly, I think it's working..."

He stopped laughing with a sigh. I would have bet money he was wiping tears of laughter from his face.

"I wanted to make sure you're okay. Billy told me your mom was coming over... I wanted to know if you... needed anything."

"Jacob, it's sweet of you to ask, but-"

"The leech got it taken care of?"

"My mom's taking me back to Miami with her." There was a pause.

"How long?"

"Indefinitely." I sighed.

"I'll come over and help you pack?" It sounded like a question, but I knew he'd probably come over anyway.

"I'd like that, Jake. I need all the help I can get; and as my mom's not too fond of Edward..."

"I'll be there soon."

"Jacob? Try not to be too good-looking," I half joked. "I don't want my mom giving you lusty looks. That's really more than I can handle..."

"You sure you're okay, Bells?"

"As okay as circumstance allows. Listen, I got to go talk my mom down. I'll see you."

I put the phone back, and walked into the kitchen. This would be a interesting day.


	7. Lasagna

7

A/N: This chapter's a little graphic. Okay, a lot graphic. Just a forewarning; it doesn't last long.

After convincing my mom to stop talking about Jacob, we sat in awkward silence. Then Renee broke it.

"I just don't want you throwing your life away over some boy."

I resisted-barely-to argue that he wasn't a boy, and that he happened to be 108.

"Jacob really likes you."

"Mom-"

"Now Bella, I'm just trying to help..."

"I don't really need it for this."

She looked at me, a trademarked "Mom" look.

"It's just- I'm eighteen. I really can think for myself. I'm not saying I don't need you-"

I sighed in relief as the doorbell rang. Thank God for Jake's impeccable timing... "I'll get it."

Mom walked back to the sink to finish the dishes.

I threw open the door, but stopped halfway, frozen with shock. And fright. A great deal of fright made it's way to the pit of my stomach. I couldn't find the breath to scream; instead I whispered.

"Victoria.."

Her hair was tamer than the last time I saw her; still wildfire red, but combed nicely into a ponytail. Her eyes were a normal looking reddish brown.

"Bella!" she smiled cheerily, throwing her arms around me in a friendly hug. I whimpered when she did, expecting her to snap my neck and be done with it.

"Relax, you sound pathetic." she whispered violently in my ear. "I coouldn't kill you here if I wanted to. Your little boyfriend would kill me, and, even if he didn't, you'd change. It'd be a lot harder to kill you if you were immortal."

"Why are you here, then?" I managed to squueak.

"Do you know what I did to your daddy? Aside from feeding off of him, I mean. Slowly, I might add.Letting the venom take effect, just alittle, enough to see him squirm.After a day or so of that, I got bored. I had to make it look reasonably normal; to make it look like he was killed in the line of duty. So I shot him. With his own gun. Twice."

She pushed three fingers into the side of my neck, and continued as I recoiled with disgust from her icy touch.

"Once here- to hide the leave a mark, now, could I?" she chuckled conspiratorialy, then moved her had to my forehead. "and once here. That was a mess; stuff everywhere. You know, brains look kind of like lasagna. I hadn't thought that; I expected it to be more mushy."

"Bella? Who's at the door, Sweetie?" my mom walked through the doorway. "Who's your friend?" She smiled politely, drying her hands on a dishtowel.

I concentrated on foorming the words, to tell her to run away, but Victoia stepped forward. I thought my head would explode; if she did something to Mom, here in front of me...

"I'm Vicky, Bella's friend from school." She smiled brightly and shook my mom's hand. "I just came by to drop of the work Bella missed." she handed me a short stack of books that I hadn't noticed her holding.I took them, still numb, my brain focusing on lasagna.

"I'll get out of your hair, now!" She wiggled her fingers peppily, the picture of teenage normalcy.

She left, and I went to the bathroom, sat my books on the table, and proceeded to vomit.

I sat in front of the toilet, trying not to pass out, trying to keep my grip on reality. I feared that if I let it go, I'd never get it back.

My mom tapped on the door a few times, and I muttered the trusty "something I ate" response.

After a while, I heard voices downstairs, so I leaned over and splashed cold water, from the tub faucet, on my face, trying to hear who it was. I only heard the door shut, and fell back to my position leaning against the cabinet.

A knock, quieter than my mom's previous attempts to rouse me, sounded at the door.

"Yes?" I called weakly.

The door swung open slowly, revealing a very worried-looking Jacob.

"Hey, Jake." I offered a flaccid smile. "Join me." I patted the floor beside me. He seemed to fold in on himself to fit into the space between the tub and I.

"What happened? Did the- did Edward-"

"Victoris." I whispered simply. The name alone was enough to narrow his eyes and raise his body temperature by a good five degrees.

"What did she do?"

"She didn't hurt me. Not really."

"Bella.." he warned. He could see right through me, which makes sense, because I felt like I was wearing thin.

A/N: I wanted to say that I hope you all liked it, and that I didn't lose anyone to the morbidness. Also, at first I wanted to call the chapter "Victoria" but I thought that gave it away.

Review?


	8. Edward, Jacob, and the Shower Curtain

A/N Wow. Chapter 8 already? Sorry it's kind of short. I had a problem with this chapter; it's kind of a bridge-y, filler chapter, and I was having a hard time making it not dorky. Hope I did alright...Hmm. I need your help, gentleviewer. I need a peculiar name. A peculiar name for a girl to appear in future chapters. Something... unusual. You can pm me, leave it in a comment, write me an e-mail (krazykatz.13. Write it on a helium-filled balloon and hope it gets to me... you pick. I figure it'll be better to get someone outside of my brain to help me with it. I keep working in circles. Anywho, story time.

8

"Want anything?" Jacob asked after I'd told him what happened."Need me to fetch you something?" he smiled at his pun, and I gave a small smile in return.

"No, thanks. I'll be alright."

A few moments passed of comfortable silence.

"Where's the - er, Edward?" he asked suddenly.

"I... honestly don't know. He was in the kitchen a minute ago, when you were on the phone with my mom...then he left."

"He should've been here, Bella."

"The thought occurred to me. Do you think he's okay? What if something happened?"

"I'm sure he's fine. His kind are nearly indestructible."

"You manage," I pointed out.

"But that's because I'm awesome. You can't really compare him to me; I'm just cooler." He was bantering because he wasn't sure. He didn't know if Edward was okay.

"But it makes sense. He didn't come because something horrible happened."

"Bells, don't put yourself through this. Just... wait it out. A few hours, tops, and if we haven't heard from him, I'll take you to their house."

"You'd go to their house?"

"Don't get excited. I said I'd take you to it. You're on your own from the driveway. Moral enemies, and all."

"What... what about Victoria?"

He snarled. "We'll take care of her. Soon."

"Just make sure she doesn't follow us to Miami. It's bad enough she-"

I was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Yeah, Mom?"

The door started to open, and I panicked, knowing there was no way to hide the hugeness that was Jake in the small bathroom. The result was an amusingly terrified werewolf hiding behind the shower curtain, clutching it to him for dear life.

"Bella?" the voice that drifted through the few inches of space between the door and the frame was refreshingly not my mom's; Edward.

He pushed through the door, darting to me and embracing (A/N: I HATE that word. I do. But, c'mon, Hugging?) me almost violently.

"What happened?" he was obviously too distracted to have smelled Jake, because when he stepped out of the tub and moved behind Edward sulkily to leave, he jumped.

"What- why are you here?" he asked him, then turned to me. "Why is he here? What happened?" I very nearly laughed; Edward's eyes were wide, and he kept looking from Jacob, to me, back to Jacob. I don't think I'd ever seen him so flustered.

"Vicky came over."

"Who? Oh-Victoria." he growled the name, touching my face as if to make sure I was real.

"She gave me the work I missed. From school."

The horrible feeling in my stomach was almost worth the look of shock on his face. "And to torment me."

"What did she say?"

"I don't really want-"

"Okay, later." he kissed my forehead. "I'm glad you're okay."

Jacob cleared his throat. "And just where were you, Mr. Romeo? I mean, when your Juliet was having her life threatened? Sipping Bloody Marys with your fellow Nosferatu?"

"Jacob," I warned.

"Yeah, okay, that was bad. Gimme a second. Oh, okay. Wait-no."

I glared at Jake, then turned on Edward.

"Hunting. I heard the dog say-"

"Hey, I'm not allowed to call him a Bloodsucker! Or a leech!" Jacob interjected.

"Jacob, say he was coming over," Edward continued. "We needed to hunt, all of us, and I... well, I trusted he'd take care of you. Or at least that Victoria wouldn't want to attack with him there. Forgive me?"

"Oh, yeah, right. You put her life in danger-again-and the whole Victoria thing was your fault anyway-"

Edward stood, looking short compared to Jake in such a small room.

"It would be wise for you to not talk."

"What are you going to do? Leave town?"

"As a matter of fact, yes."

Jacob stepped closer to Edward, inches away from his face. "If -"

"Whoa, guys. Kill the testosterone. You have about a hundred cubic feet of room. Some of which is being taken by me, the Fragile Human."

They both growled, and Jacob walked out of the room first, me following and Edward not leaving my side.


	9. Minichapter Expostition

**AN: Okay, guys. I'm alive, promise, just working through a little writers block on my real stories. Thought I'd let all...11 of you know I was alright. You see, I can only assume that eleven people have read this story, and refreshed the page enough to make just over three THOUSAND hits. Seriously; I'll not threaten a lack of update if you don't review, but c'mon. You guys all love to get reviews, I'm sure; why not spread the love? **

9

"I wouldn't have come over if I knew _he_ would be here." Jacob growled, glaring at Edward.

"You honestly thought I'd leave for any amount of time?" Edward asked, glaring back.

"You did before."

"Whoa. Okay, honestly, you both need to calm down." I interjected, knowing putting myself between them physically would probably exacerbate things. "I don't mean to sound narcissistic... can't you guys...just...get along?" I asked, knowing it was in vain.

"Mortal enemies." they answered at the same time.

"There, you see? It's not so bad..."

They, of course glared at each other.

I sighed and flopped into my rocking chair. This seemed so...trivial. A vampire had killed my father-I felt the blood drain from my face as I even thought it-and was after me. Or at least out to make me pass Senior year. My mom was insisting I go back to Miami to live with Phil and herself, and, though I was eighteen, and technically able to stay on my own, I had to go with her. Staying here would leave a window for her to get Renee...there was no way I could do that.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked, kneeling beside me. I inhaled deeply, realiing I had been holding my breath.

"Everything. Nothing. I'm okay."

"Renee?"

"No. Really, I'm fine."

"Bella, will you tell me?" Jacob, who was sitting on the bed, asked. Edward glared.

"You guys! Nice to know the popularity contest my dad's death provoked; I'm sure he'd be proud." My mouth fell open as I realized what I had just said.

Jake looked down sheepishly, and Edward rose, perched awkwardly on the arm rest, and held me tightly.

"I'm so sorry... our behavior has been truly deplorable."

"Why did she do it? Why would _Vicky-_" I spat the name vehemently "-go after him? What did he do?"

"You didn't do anything, either," Jacob reminded me. "He did."

"He's right, Bella. You can't rationalize the thoughts of someone like Victoria."

"But they were rational," I argued. "You killed her lover, she wanted yours in return. I understand that. But, what is she trying to achieve by killing a harmless person?"

"She does that sort of thing all the time. That's what her kind-present company excluded-do." Jake put in, purposely not grouping Edward with any of the other vampires.

"Again- he's right. I-"

"I can't help but think that we're playing into some plan she has, though." _And no matter if we go to Florida, or stay here, I'll think that._

"Bella? Are you okay?" Renee called up the stairs, interrupting our morbose conversation.

"Yeah, Mom. Going to bed." I replied, trying to sound weak. It wasn't very hard.

"You really should get some sleep, Bells." Jacob stood, walking to the door. "Call me when you get there?"

"Of course." Edward carried me from the chair to the bed, then layed on top of the covers beside me, humming me to sleep.


End file.
